loc3fandomcom-20200214-history
Upgrade Token Locations
This page contains SPOILER information. It is really listed as a quick reference/reminder to experienced players on where to find particular upgrade tokens. If you want to find out for yourself, stop reading! 'Amulet Upgrades' * Upgrade 22 ::Baba Yaga Quest (Grandmother) * Upgrade 23 ::Sceirion Quest (Final Boss) 'Armor Upgrades' * Upgrade 22 ::Hyde Quest (Mr. Hyde) * Upgrade 23 ::Gaia Quest (Chest, Tree of Life) 'Belt Upgrades' * Upgrade 22 ::Atlantis Quest (God Poseidon) * Upgrade 23 ::Nilrem Quest (Nilrem Pendragon) 'Boots Upgrades' * Upgrade 22 ::Surelia Quest (Shen Wudan, final boss) * Upgrade 23 ::Fianna Quest (________, final boss) 'Bracers Upgrades' * Upgrade 22 ::Gaia Quest (Chest, Tree of Life) ::Red Branch Quest (Big Red Mofo) * Upgrade 23 ::Nishoba Quest (Nishoba) 'Cloak Upgrades' * Upgrade 22 ::Kawanami Quest (GOD Talos) * Upgrade 23 ::Mellow Marshes Quest (Demon of the Void) ::Kanati Quest (Kanati) 'Divine Upgrades' * No upgrade tokens are needed! :) 'Gauntlet Upgrades' * Upgrade 22 ::Plato Quest (God Plato) * Upgrade 23 ::Logos Quest (Logos, Red Dragon) 'Helm Upgrades' * Upgrade 22 ::Atlas Quest (God Atlas) * Upgrade 23 ::South Sewers Quest (Elder Lord Kraff) ::Tiamat Quest (The Great Tiamat, Tiamat Zigarut) 'Horse Upgrades' * Horse Token 1- Hell (end of the Quest, Final Boss) * Horse Token 2- Surelia Quest (Shen Wudan, final boss) * Horse Token 3- Set Quest (God Set) * Horse Token 4- Loki Quest (God Loki) * Horse Token 5- Eternal War Quest (King of Hell, Yan Lou) * Upgrade Altar 1- Lost World (Inside Grifters Quest) * Upgrade Altar 2- Red Branch Quest(Final Map) * Upgrade Altar 3- Darmon Quest (Darmon Final Quest- end of Map) * Upgrade Altar 4- Eternal War Quest * Upgrade Altar 5- DMM Quest * Upgrade Altar 6- Ahriman Quest 'Ring Upgrades' * Upgrade 22 ::Fae Quest (Nicnivian, Elf Queine of the Unseelie) ::Gaia Quest (Chest, Tree of Life) * Upgrade 23 ::Kawanami Quest (Talos Golem Guard) ::Tiamat Quest (The Great Tiamat, Tiamat Zigurat) 'Shield Upgrades' * Upgrade 22 ::Loki Quest (God Loki) ::Set Quest (God Set) * Upgrade 23 ::South Sewers Quest (Elder Lord Kraff) 'Weapon Upgrades' * Upgrade 25 - ::Atlas Quest (God Atlas) ::Baba Yaga Quest (Grandmother) ::Fae Quest (Nicnivian, Elf Queine of the Unseelie) ::Kanati Quest (Kanati) ::Mellow Marshes Quest (Demon of the Void) ::Nishoba Quest (Nishoba) ::Set Quest (God Set) ::Surelia Quest (Shen Wudan) * Upgrade 30 - ::Fae Quest (Nicnivian, Queen of the Unseelie) ::Gaia Quest (Chest, Tree of Life) ::Kawanami Quest (Genshak the Dracolich) ::Mellow Marshes Quest (Demon of the Void) ::Nishoba Quest (Nishoba) ::Tiamat Quest (The Great Tiamat, Tiamat Zigarut) ::Grimms Jack in the Beanstalk Qwest (Jack in the Beanstalk) ::Grimms Jenny Greenteeth Quest (Grimms, Jenny Greenteeth) ::Grimms Wicked Witch of the West Quest (Wicked Witch of the West) * Upgrade 35 - ::Grimms Jack of Irons Quest (Jack of Irons) ::Grimms Jenny Greenteeth Quest (Jenny Greenteeth) ::Outremer Quest (Saladin) * Upgrade 40 - ::Grimms Prince Charming Quest (Neo Kitten) ::Outremer Quest (Lot) ::Grimms Wicked Witch of the West Quest (Wicked Witch) Category:Tokens